Motherly instincts, or not
by Kit Yami
Summary: Lithuania has a small problem on his hands literally , and he needs the help of a female he can trust. It just so happens Switzerland is the only one to come to mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Motherly instincts, or not…  
**_By: Kit Yami_

Fem! Switzerland x Chibi! Poland

_Summary: Lithuania has a little (literally) problem on his hands and he needs a neutral country to help him out. Poland has been accidentally turned into a child again and Lithuania needs to get to his meeting, but he can't bring a child Poland to the meeting, so who to leave the little one with? _

_Warning: Country names used again~ Oh and this is a sort of sequel to "Let's play dress up" but you don't have to have read that to understand this.  
_

Lithuania's heart raced alongside his thoughts as he stood at the door. "This was the only logical option," he mumbled to himself as he rang the doorbell.

He stops in the midst of his mumbling due to a small tug on his pant leg. He looks down and slightly confused green eyes stare back up at him. He reaches down and pats the child on the head as a small smile graces his lips. The door he is standing in front of opens and the child quickly dives back behind him hiding from whoever answered it.

"Lithuania?" the feminine voice says with a questioning tone.

"Another Saturday interrupted," Switzerland says as she reaches the front door of her house. It was quite easy to tell that it wasn't Poland this time since the doorbell only rang once.

No company is ever really expected at Switzerland's house, due to her recluse lifestyle, but the brunette man who is standing just beyond the door is definitely one of the last people she would have expected. When she speaks his name he looks up from whatever he was looking at before and his smile remains placed on his features.

"Ah Switzerland," he says the nervousness creeping into his voice, "I was hoping it would be you."

"Did you need something?" she asks simply.

"Can you help me?" he replies with his own question.

Her eyes narrow the possibilities for what he could want help with flowing through her brain. "I will not threaten Russia into leaving you alone, if that is what you want," she quickly replies shooting down the most probable wish of his.

Lithuania flushes brightly at her comment. "No, no," he quickly responds. "I didn't come to ask for that," his voice becomes quite a bit quieter as he speaks. "Um, Poland had a little mishap with England…" he trails off not really knowing how to explain the situation.

At Poland's name Switzerland's interest and curiosity is piqued. The older blonde nation had, um well, "kidnapped" her not to long ago. Although she would never admit it, that Saturday had been one of the most enjoyable Saturday's she had in a long time. "Poland? What about him?"

Lithuania opens his mouth to attempt to respond when his gaze moves downward back to where he was looking before. Switzerland follows her gaze and is surprised to see familiar green eyes staring up at her. Standing behind Lithuania is a miniature replica of Poland. "Um, well, so Poland accidently got in the middle of one of England's spells and he, well, ended up like this."

Switzerland's eyes snap back up to Lithuania. "This is Poland!" When Lithuania nods, Switzerland's gaze drops back down to the child Poland.

His green eyes stare up at her in confusion, amusement, and even awe. When he notices that she is looking at him, he blushes and hides behind Lithuania.

"L-Liet, who's she?" Switzerland hears the child whisper loud enough so Lithuania can hear him.

Lithuania get's down on his knees so he is eye level with his best friend turned child. "This is Switzerland, remember I told you about her when we were back at home?" he waits until Poland nods before continuing, "If she agrees you will be spending the day with her."

The young boy's eyes widen dramatically a bit of fear running through them, "but L-Liet! I like thought I was going to be staying with you!"

Lithuania sighs and judging by his actions Switzerland comes to the conclusion he expected this from the child. They were friends when they were children, was this how he was when he actually was a child?

"Poland, I have a very important meeting today. I can't miss it." He winces when the child shouts for Lithuania to take him with him. "I can't Poland," Lithuania looks up at Switzerland, his eyes begging her for help.

The first thought to run through her head was that she had no idea what to do. She quickly shook that thought from her head and kneeled down next to the child letting her instincts take over. As soon as the child notices she is there he clings on to Lithuania's sleeve, his fear shining in his eyes as he stares at her. She notices the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

"I won't hurt you Poland," she says in a soft voice, very un-natural for her, "you don't want to stay here?"

Almost immediately his features soften and the blush returns to his cheeks giving him an even more innocent look. The child bites his lip in thought. On one hand he really didn't want Liet to leave him; everything is so big and confusing. On the other hand, the lady, um, Switzerland seems really nice and really pretty. Slowly he nods.

Lithuania smiles, so he made the right choice in who to leave little Poland with. He turns to Switzerland, "so you don't mind watching him? It's just for a little while, I promise. He might even turn back into normal by the time I get back."

"I hope not," she mutters to herself not taking her eyes off the child who was slowly letting go of Lithuania and reaching out to her. "I don't mind, I have nothing better to do today," with her words she takes the child's outstretched hand, a sign between them that they both would have quite a new experience.

**A/N: **_And there is part one~ I originally was going to just make this one long piece, but I wanted to upload something tonight and this was a scene switch soo why not upload this now. Yeah um to anyone who reads this I love you~ So enjoy your time until you hear from me again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Motherly instincts, or not…**

_By: Kit Yami_

**A/N: **_I was going to put this up for Valentine's Day, but I forgot so I apologize. But for me that might not be such a bad thing, because now I can dedicate it to someone. So there is a role player on facebook with a fem!Switzerland account and her Switzerland's name is Verena. Anyways she sent me a message OOC when I was having a really bad day, and it literally made my week. So this chapter and the fact that I remembered to post it goes to the role player of Verena Zwingli. I give you my gratitude and love._

The young Polish country looks around as he is led through the house suddenly regretting his decision very much. Now that Liet is gone everything seems twice as big and twice as scary. His grip on Switzerland's hand tightens as he speeds up so he is closer to the only familiar thing (person) around.

Switzerland looks down at the little Poland. It really was a shock to the system to see him as a child. Just not too long ago this was the male she almost admitted to herself that she might l-… never mind. Anyways the child looks scared, now what is she supposed to do? "Um, Poland?" the child looks up at her when she speaks, "would you like to watch TV? I'll make you something to eat."

The young nation bites his lips in thought before nodding, "Sure," he mumbles then exclaims, "I like want pancakes!" as an afterthought.

"Pancakes," Switzerland repeats, "well alright then." She shows him into the living room. "How about you watch TV while I make them," she suggests practically praying that he agrees so she can get some time sort of by herself to think about it all.

Poland nods his head, but continues clinging to her hand not really wanting the only comfort he has to leave him. But, none the less Switzerland leads the child to the couch and he reluctantly lets go of her to climb up on to the soft cushions.

She smiles softly and walks over to the television turning it on and taking the remote back to Poland. She hands the control over to him. "Do you know how to work it?" she asks.

He stares at the remote blankly for a few seconds before smiling and nodding, "yeah I like do! It's totally like Liet's TV controls."

Switzerland sighs thankful for that and turns to head into the kitchen, leaving the child in the room pushing seemingly random buttons.

When she enters the kitchen she lets out another sigh and frowns. What exactly had happened that ended up with Poland as a kid? Something with England and his stupid spell casting, but had the spell been aimed at Poland, if so what did he do? If not then why did he get in the way? It's all so confusing.

Opening up the cupboard Switzerland pulls out the flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt. She sets them on the counter and the goes to the refrigerator to pull out the eggs, milk and butter. After she's gathered all the supplies, she begins the process of making the pancakes and her thoughts wander: thinking it all over.

Just after she finished making the pancakes and she was about to pull out butter and syrup to put on them a small head pops in staring up at her. Of course she had been too preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear his footsteps. So when the small voice asked, "Hey, like, what's an orgy?" she nearly jumped out of her skin. She's Switzerland; she should not get distracted like that, damned Poland for throwing everything off.

Anyways she quickly spins around to look down at him and asks, "What was that Poland?" Unfortunately she had been too startled to actually hear what he had to say, unfortunate indeed.

"Like, what's an orgy?" he repeats.

At that simple question of curiosity Switzerland's jaw drops and her eyes widen. "Wh-what?!" she stutters, yes, stutters.

Poland walks over to her, thinking that maybe he was being too quiet and too far away for her to hear him, before attempting to repeat himself, once again.

He only gets the "like" out before Switzerland clamps a hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking: his words finally sinking in causing her to fluster. "No, no, no, I… I heard you that time Poland… it's just… where did you hear that from?!"

The child grabs the hand covering his mouth with both of his own hands and attempts to peel it away from him so he could speak. Switzerland quickly pulls her hand back.

"It was like on the TV, that guy on there like was talking about it, but I have like no clue what he was saying, so like what is it?" he explains, putting his small fists on his hips to show the bit of irritation he is feeling at the situation.

Good news is: the small country is quickly warming up to Switzerland if he is willing to talk like that to her. Bad news is: what channel did he turn it too?!

Switzerland ignores his question and quickly heads out to see what he was watching. It was one of France's shows. She quickly takes the remote and shuts off the TV thankful to have that put away. She makes a mental note to shoot him in the ass next time she saw him for putting that shit on the TV where near innocent children could find it.

This time she hears the footsteps behind her and she turns around once again to look down at the kid. Instead of giving him a chance to ask again she quickly speaks up, "the pancakes are done, you ready to eat?" she holds out her hand for him, putting the remotes on the table.

"You like didn't answer my question," he responds, but takes her hand, "but, like, whatever. I can like totally smell the pancakes."

Ignoring the comment about the question she leads him to the table and goes to grab the food. She places a plate in front of him and takes the seat next to him. They sit in silence and eat. Switzerland thinks to herself: this is going to be a long day.


End file.
